


Cavedamp

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - Doctor Who related [26]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling a FB prompt on four words: Lost , wet clothes, fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cavedamp

As if being chased wasn’t bad enough, to have the skies open up above them to teem down rain as well was just the proverbial icing on the cake, the Doctor grumbled to himself as he continued to urge Clara onward. They’d managed to pull ahead of the raving hunters through some of the dense thicket but if they weren’t careful they could just as easily let them catch up. He had spotted some rocky terrain ahead where they could lose their pursuers. At least the rain would help wash out their footprints on the ground. 

‘How much further, Doctor?’ Clara was fighting to keep up with him and breathing hard. 

‘We’ve got to try for the rocks, Clara. I’m sure there were some caves up there we could shelter in and hopefully lose these madmen.’ He shook his head, spraying water off his face and hair. A look back and he could see her hair had been plastered down and her top was absolutely soaked through. Thankfully the layers he wore meant that he wasn’t soaked right to the skin himself. ‘Almost there! You can do it!’ He kept urging her on and the howling voice from behind gave them both an extra surge of adrenaline. 

The thick grass and undergrowth gave way finally to rocks and scattered shrubwood. ‘Doctor! Just up ahead! Is that a cave?’

‘Yes! We’ll head there and see how far it goes back. If we’re fast we can hide in there!’ The Doctor pulled her on by her hand and she redoubled her efforts. By the time they reached the cave entrance, the Doctor looked quickly back over his shoulder and found no signs of their pursuers. ‘In!’

Clara didn’t need to be asked twice and soon, they were both inside the cave and scrambling as far back as they could out of sight. There was only the dimmest of light reaching this far back and the shadows made it seem as if they were in total darkness to anyone looking in. Crouched down by the craggy cave wall, the Doctor held his breath and laid a hand against Clara’s lips, pressed close to keep her quiet as he could. 

Moments later, still crouched and as quiet as they could be, Clara started suddenly at the sound of scrabbling feet on the rocks outside. The Doctor grabbed her and held her tight against him, not wanting to chance even the slightest noise to draw the attention of the others into the cave. The howls and jabbering shouts echoed in the cave but none of their pursuers did more than glance inside the cave. It sounded as if there was a debate going on amongst the madmen but soon they moved off, running in different directions. With a gesture to Clara for her to stay there and remain quiet, the Doctor edged closer to the cave entrance to see where the madmen had run to and he could see them scattering away down toward the rocky bottom of the hill. Looking back at the way they had come, the Doctor bit his lip. It had been a large forest they’d run through and he couldn’t make out even where they had broken from the edge and onto the rocky hillside. Time for that later, he thought. Water was streaming down from his hair and into the neck of his shirt. 

Returning into the cave, he headed back to where Clara sat with her arms around her legs to try and keep warm. ‘It’s safe for now, they’ve all gone running off elsewhere. We’ll stay deep in here though for a bit to make sure. Here,’ The Doctor began to remove his jacket and hoodie. Both were quite wet but the two layers of t-shirts he had on under those were still mostly dry. ‘Put these on.’ He was pulling the dry shirts off over his head. Clara tightened her lips and didn’t make a move. ‘Clara, you’ll feel better once you’re in dry clothes.’

‘Turn around then.’ Clara said, shivering now. He nodded and turned away. ‘Alright.’ She told him finally and he turned back round to see that her soaked top was spread on the ground to try and dry and she had pulled on both shirts the same way he had stripped them off. For the moment, the Doctor went without either jacket or hoodie. Instead, he laid them out similar to her top to see if they’d dry a bit too. She was still shivering despite his over-sized t-shirts on her. He looked about the cave in the slowly fading light and found some scrubwood that had over time blown in or had been dragged into the cave. Gathering them up in his arms, he was able to build a decent sized pile near to where Clara was sitting. 

Patting his trouser pockets he found the old flint lighter that he always carried around. After a few rough starts, he managed to get the fire lit and Clara moved as close as she dared to it to warm her hands up. ‘There we go,’ The Doctor said with a smile. ‘Get you warmed up a bit and then by morning our clothes should be dry and we’ll try to get back to the TARDIS in one piece.’

‘That was mad!’ Clara spoke finally after her hands began to warm up once more. ‘You do know where the TARDIS is right, Doctor?’

‘Not precisely but I’ll find it, not to worry. I always do.’ He was confident and she trusted him. He got up and checked on his hoodie. Only the ends of the sleeves were damp now so he held them close to the fire to help them dry faster. ‘Once my hoodie is dry we’ll swap. You get the hoodie and I’ll take my t-shirts back. The long sleeves will be warmer for you.’

‘You must be frozen.’ Clara commented to him, noticing that his fingers were twitching a little from the chill he felt. 

‘I’m fine, Clara. Nothing I can’t get over faster than you anyway.’ The Doctor insisted and stayed for the moment shirtless. Clara however was still shivering thanks to her still very wet skirt and stockings. ‘Clara?’

‘Sorry. I’ll just move closer to the fire.’ She shuffled closer to try and get warmer but he would have none of it.

‘That won’t do. Come on. My hoodie is almost dry. We’ll wrap it round your legs. Get out of those wet stockings. Can’t have dying of cold on me.’

‘What about you? You’re trousers are just as soaked through.’ Clara countered but the Doctor shrugged off her concern. 

‘Here, get them off and I’ll go find more scrubwood. Use my hoodie.’ He was pressing it into her hands and turning once more away from her so that she could get out of the wet clothes and dry off a bit. He went to the cave entrance and collected more of the wood that had stayed dry near the entrance. When she let him know it was safe to turn around he had more than enough wood to get the fire higher and warmer for them both. She sat close to the fire with his t-shirts on and his hoodie was now tightly wrapped around her, the arms tied about her waist. 

‘Thank you, Doctor.’ Clara was appreciative of being out of her wet clothes. Her stockings and skirt were now by her top to dry out. 

‘You’re welcome, Clara.’ He bent to building the fire up to get the back of the cave warmer. He was about to sit down on the opposite side of the fire when she grabbed his hand and drew him down to sit by her side. 

‘We’ll be warmer if we sit close together.’ Clara pointed out to him, making sense. 

‘Yes, if you’re okay with that.’ He asked in a roundabout way. Clara just held onto his hand and nodded. In the warm glow of the fire, Clara snuck closer to him and soon she was wrapping her arms around his waist in an attempt to get as warm as possible. He had to admit that having her up against him was warming him up as well. If only he were able to get out of his wet trousers then he could truly start to warm up. Soon enough though, Clara was starting to fall asleep from the warmth of the fire. ‘Here, lie down round the fire’s edge, Clara. You’ll stay the warmest that way and I’ll lay behind you.’

‘You sure?’ Clara asked, a curious look on her face. 

‘Not to worry. I’ll be fine.’ He assured her and soon she was on her side and sleeping soundly. As soon as she was asleep, he was up on his feet and stripping off his sodden trousers. Naked now, the Doctor brushed away a few rocks from the ground and was soon spooning against Clara. He’d be up well in time to make sure he had his trousers back on before she even realized he had stripped naked as she slept.

He was wrong.

Hours later, Clara was rousing as the fire crackled and settled. The Doctor’s arms were around her and she’d been using his upper arm as a pillow and his body up against her from behind had kept her warm enough. As she moved against him to shift her hips to a more comfortable spot on the hard ground, she felt him move himself but only in his sleep. There was a soft sound in the base of his throat and his hand moved from her hip to her stomach, unconsciously pulling her closer against him. It was then that she felt him. Her eyes got wide and thoughts of going back to sleep left her. She’d had enough male lovers in the past to know what she was feeling. It wasn’t something she had ever expected of the Doctor but he was a male, even if he wasn’t a human male, and he certainly appeared to be equipped like a male. She moved a little more against him, her hips rocking a little to test her ‘theory’ and the stirring that she felt from his groin area sent a small thrill through her.

Clara moved her hand onto his as it rested on her stomach. She stroked his long fingers and sighed softly. As she played with his fingers he began to rouse himself but sleep still muddled his brain so he wasn’t really thinking clearly as he twined his fingers into hers in response. Pressing further against her body, he was fully aroused. The rough fabric of his hoodie scratched against his skin and he moved his hips to massage himself. Clara moved with him, wanting to feel more herself. She began to guide his hand in hers towards her own privates. The Doctor still hadn’t woken up completely by the time Clara was pressing his hand against her heat. 

His breath was warm against her neck as his lips parted. With a catch in his breath, his eyes began to open and focus. ‘Clara!’ He froze in place. ‘I am so sorry!’

‘Sh, Doctor.’ Clara said softly and held his hand tight in hers to not allow him to pull away from her. 

‘Clara?’ His voice quavered for a moment and then he swallowed hard as she moved to part her legs a little. ‘Should we?’

‘We should. Now.’ Clara told him and before he could say anything else she was turning onto her back and he was moving to be on top of her. They both moved to untie the arms of his hoodie from about her waist and he was easing it open. Her hands went around his waist as he was slipping into her readily. He was a gentle lover and Clara was soon climaxing under him, moaning and clutching him close as she trembled. Her hands gripped his silver hair as she wanted only to kiss him hard and long until he released himself inside her. 

Afterwards, the Doctor lay back behind her despite her wanting him to lie down closer to the fire. His hands explored her body as they rested. ‘Still night.’ He finally said.

Clara sighed happily. ‘Good.’

‘Good?’

‘Your trousers probably still need time to dry properly.’ She told him and turned to lie on her side facing him. 

‘Right.’ He said, not sure why but when she began to kiss him again and drape her leg over his hip he really didn’t care any more.


End file.
